New love, New Beginning
by Megz888
Summary: After Callie and Bradin break up, Bradin finds some one new and starts a new beginning. Things between Bradin and the new girl changes. Things are kept secret, callie's back, then bad things happen. But will happen in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical afternoon, where Bradin was on the beach surfing. Bradin was thinking of how he Callie broke the day before.

_Callie and Bradin as just finished eating dinner with his family and they were going for a walk on the beach. _

"_Bradin." Callie said breaking the silence. _

"_Yeah" bradin said sneaking in a kiss. _

" _I think we should break up." Callie said unexpectedly. _

"_Wwwhat, why?" bradin said looking at Callie in the eyes. _

"_Well, I think we shouldn't be together because I found someone that is much more better than you, and I found someone who doesn't take me just for sex." Callie said in a serious tone of voice._

"_Callie" he said and paused for a moment. "I like because your you and I don't just like you because your willing to have sex with me but your also here for me when I need you. Come on Callie I like you a lot and I want to be with you all of my life, and that's not gonna change."_

"_Yesit will, it willright now. I don't like you anymore bradin, I found someone else, your just gonna have to accept that. Sorry, but I have to go, bye bradin. I hope you find someone else that would keep your heart, but that person isn't me. Callie said in a really quite voice not wanting anyone to hear except bradin._

_He let her go, as she walked of the beach in the direction of her house. _

_He stood there thinking of what had just happened. He kept think of why would Callie want to break up with him, after what they had gone through in the past month they had been together. _

_He turned around and walked in the direction of his house._

Bradin saw a wave coming, so he turned around and started paddling till it was the right time to stand up and ride wave. After that wave bradin wanted to rest for a while, so he got out of the ocean and walked over to his stuff, but the way he bumped into a girl that looked new and looked to be about his age.

"Oh so sorry, I didn't mean to…" he looked up and paused for a few seconds. "Bump into you like that." He said, looking into the girl's eyes.

"No, its alright, I'm fine. I'm just clumsy, and I wasn't looking where I was walking." She said as she looked up into Bradin's eyes.

"No, its my fault, and my name is Bradin, Bradin Westerly.What's your name?" he asked polity biting his bottom lip in a sexy looking way.

_Thanks for reading the first chapter of the story, please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"My name is Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Stern." Kaitlyn said softly after giggling at Bradin.

"Kaitlyn, that's a nice name. I like it." Bradin said biting his lip again.

"Well I better get going, maybe I'll see you around town sometime" she said walking of the beach in the direction of the parking lot.

"_Wow! Kaitlyn is no girls I have never met, she pretty and she's so different from Callie. She's really cool and sweet. But I cant like her. I just met her 10 minutes ago. No I cant like her maybe I'm just thinking too much." _He thought as he walked home in his wetsuit.

Kaitlyn has dark chocolate eyes and long dark golden brown hair. She has a slim looking figure and was a couple inches shorter than bradin.

_"No, I can't like him. He's nice and he looks so cute with his emerald green eyes and his dirty blonde hair, but we just met. I can't like him already it would just be wrong". _She thought as she was walking to her car.

* * *

The day went by and bradin was on the couch flipping though the channels to see what was on. Johnny was walking from the kitchen to the family room. He saw Bradin all happy and smiling.

"Hey champ, I thought that you would be all sad and angry after the break up the other day with, but I guess I thought wrong, due to the fact your all happy and smiling." Johnny said happily while looking at Bradin on the couch lying there while watching TV.

"Yeah, I thought that too but when I was on the beach today, I bumped into this girl named Kaitlyn. She's really nice and pretty, and I keep thinking about her. I have this really weird feeling inside that's trying to tell I like her, but I mean I just met her today, it cant be it." He said while sitting up.

"Hey, haven't you heard of love at first sight. Maybe you do like her, but your just unsure of it and need the prove that you do like her. Do you have her phone number or something maybe you can ask her out to lunch or something, and get to know her a bit more." Johnny told bradin, as he sat down next to him.

"No, that's the problem. I really want to ask her out to lunch but she left before I asked her, but maybe I'll bump into her again sometime." Bradin said excitedly getting off of the couch to go take a shower before heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning approached and Bradin was out in the water surfing.

After surfing in the water for an hour Bradin wanted to go around town to see if he could find Kaitlyn. He was walking towards jays store to see if Kaitlyn was near by, but he couldn't find her at all, so he stopped at Tiki Squeeze to grab a smoothie.

"Hey Cam, one triple berry smoothie please." Bradin said in a loud voice over the noisy blenders, blending other smoothies.

"Sure, coming right up" Cameron said loudly so bradin could hear over the blenders.

As bradin was waiting for his smoothie at the counter, he heard a familiar voice coming from the table behind him. He turned around and saw Kaitlyn sitting there with her friends talking.

Just as bradin walked up to Kaitlyn, she looked up and saw bradin standing there in front of her smiling. She was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Hey Bradin, wwwhat are you doing here?" she said in a surprised and shocked voice.

"Well I'm here to get a smoothie." He said in a certain tone of voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I wanted to drink a smoothie and hang out with my friends, and also look for a friend that was about your height and have dirty blonde hair with eyes the color of an emerald." She said trying not to laugh.

"Really, I think I saw him today somewhere but I can't remember where." He replied know that she was talking about him. "And I'm also looking for a really pretty, and hot girl with eyes made of chocolate and hair matching the color of her eyes."

"I saw someone that look somewhat like that, and I might just see her again sometime later on the day." She replied know that he was also talking about her.

"Really, then can you ask her if she would have time to meet me at the beach tonight at six." He said biting his bottom lip, hoping that she would answer him.

"I think that she could make it, just be ready and she'll be there." She answered him in a soft voice.

"Ok, I'll be ready, just make sure she's there." He said taking his smoothie and walking out the door of tiki squeeze.

* * *

After walking along the beach for an hour, Bradin decided to walk home before meeting Kaitlyn at the beach.

When Bradin walked home he saw Kaitlyn a familiar figure guy fighting, bradin got worried, so he went closer to Kaitlyn and the guy to see what was going on but all he could hear was Kaitlyn screaming and yelling at the guy. He became worried and scared, so he ran up to Kaitlyn to help her. When he got to Kaitlyn, he looked at the guy and noticed it was Tanner.

Tanner was a jerk. He would always it on all the girls around him. He would make fun of Bradin and talked about his parents and how they are dead.

Bradin got a hold of Kaitlyn while she was kicking and screaming at tanner.

"Why did you do that? Why did you do it? Why?" Kaitlyn screamed and cried at the same time.

"I didn't do it, I told you, I didn't do anything!" Tanner yelled looking as if he was going to punch her.

But as Bradin hold her back, Tanner punched Kaitlyn in the arm causing her to fall back on Bradin. Bradin got up and helped Kaitlyn to her feet and walked her aside. Then Bradin turned around holding a fist towards Tanner's face to punch him back for what he had done to Kaitlyn.

"No, Bradin stop it, stop fight you guys." She screamed as she tried to pull them apart.

Bradin listened to kaitlyn, and he walked away with kaitlyn.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bradin and Kaitlyn were walking until they couldn't see tanner anymore. They approached to a large rock and sat down on it.

Bradin looked up at Kaitlyn, and saw her looking down to her feet, so he took his finger, put it under her chin and turned it so the her eyes met his. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Kaitlyn." He said in a serious voice

"Yeah?" kaitlyn replied in a scared voice know exactly what bradin was going to ask.

"Why were you and tanner fight back there?" he asked in a gentle voice not wanting to make her cry or run off.

"Ummm…" she replied not wanting to answer him. "Well, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else."

"Ok." Replied quickly

"Well, the day before we met, I met tanner, he was being really nice and everything, so I agreed to go on a date with him. At the end of the day he took me to Spanish cove. I've never been to Spanish cove before because I'm new in this town and I don't really have time to look around. Anyways I followed him there and he walked into one of the caves, so I followed, and before I knew it. He raped me. It was so dark I couldn't see anything and I didn't know what to do, so I just kept pushing him off of me. Then he grabbed my arms and he hold me onto the ground, and I couldn't move, or see anything because it was so dark, but I could feel his weight on me, so when the weight on my body got lighter I knew he was off of me, but when I got up he was already gone, so I couldn't do anything about it." She said in a soft and quite voice. "And just before, I bumped into him on the beach. I got so mad. I couldn't help it but just yell at him and cry. I couldn't control myself.

"I can't believe what he did, how come you didn't call the police or tell anyone?" he asked in a questionable voice.

"I don't have to anyone to tell my mom is on a business trip and my dad he's… Ummm…. Well… she said not wanting to continue.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I don't really care." He said not wanting kaitlyn pressured on.

"Well… my dad walked out on us when I was three." She said looking down at her feet. "I still remember my mom crying for days and weeks after he left.

Bradin didn't know what to say, so he just looked into kaitlyn eyes and pulled in a long, passionate kiss. Kaitlyn's hand made their way around Bradin's neck pulling him in closer. Bradin moved his arms so that they were around kaitlyn's waist pulling her even closer than they already were.

"Kaitlyn." Bradin said breaking the kiss

"Yeah?" kaitlyn replied smiling at bradin

"I really, really like you and I was wondering… if you would want to go with me to dinner tonight?" he asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" she asked giggling at him.

"And what if I say yes." Bradin said pulling in a quick kiss.

"Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you." She said before she kissed him back.

* * *

After dinner, Bradin walked Kaitlyn home. As they arrived at Kaitlyn's house, Bradin gave Kaitlyn a quick kiss then walked home knowing that he was an hour passed his curfew. He knew that his aunt would be worried sick about him by now, but when he got home everyone was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh, hey bradin, that was a long date. What did you guys do?" Ava said happily looking towards her nephew.

"Ahh…yeah we sat at the beach and went to dinner." He said while yawning. "I'm a bit tired I'm gonna go to bed ok. I'll see you in the morning, Aunt Ava." He said walking to his bedroom.

_Please review, so thatI knowpeople is accually reading my story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was seven thirty in the morning and bradin was laying in his bed thinking about kaitlyn. All heard could hear in his head was kaitlyn's voice, he really likes her, but he was still wondering if kaitlyn feels the same way about him after what they had been through last night.

"Bradin, its time to wake up." Ava called from the bottom of the stairs

Bradin got up, walked downstairs.

"Hey, everyone." He said while walking to take his spot at the table.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Ava said bringing him a plate full of pancakes

"Pretty good I guess, why?" he said with a weird looking face, thinking of why his aunt would ask him that, because she never asked him that before.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Ava said sitting down at the table.

"Oh, ok." He said think of why his aunt was acting weird.

After breakfast bradin walked up to his room thinking of kaitlyn. Bradin remembered that kaitlyn slipped him a phone number before she went in to her house. He took it out, deciding that he was going to phone kaitlyn.

"Hello?" kaitlyn said in a sleepy voice still lying in bed, with her pajamas on.

"Hey Kait, its me bradin." He said know that she was still in her bed.

" Oh, hey bradin, what's up?" she ask hoping that he wanted to hang with her.

"Ummm… I was just wondering if you would want to hang out today, you know on the beach, or at the promenade, or something. He said worried that she would say no.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said as she sat up in excitement.

"Ok, I'll pick you up in around fifteen minutes." He told her knowing that they lived 3 houses away.

"Sure, see you then." She replied hanging up the phone,

As bradin was getting ready to go pick up kaitlyn from her house, he started to think about her. He knew that she was the one for him. He really wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her all his life, but he was also thinking about how would kaitlyn react if he told her that he really likes her and that he wanted to with her all of her life.

After five minutes of getting ready he walked downstairs to tell everyone that he was going to hang out with Kaitlyn.

He walked out of the house towards to flower shop that was 2 minutes away from Kaitlyn's house. He wanted to surprise her with a bunch of red roses, because he knew that roses were her favorite.

When he finished buying the roses he walked to Kaitlyn's house. He knew exactly how she would react after seeing the roses.

* * *

Bradin rang the doorbell three times hoping that Kaitlyn would answer the door. He waited a few minutes before ringing the doorbell again. He became worried of her. He was wondering if kaitlyn was in trouble or if she was in the shower and couldn't hear him. He rang the doorbell a few more times but still no one answered.

He decided to knock down the door. It took him a few minutes before he could open it. When he walked inside he didn't see anybody. He walked through the whole house until he heard a noise from up stairs.

He walked into a room looked to be Kaitlyn's room, he walked in heard nothing but crying. He turned around and saw a pregnant test on the floor and Kaitlyn on her bed crying. He picked up the pregnant test and it said positive. He started to walk up to kaitlyn to comfort knowing that she was pregnant, with tanner baby. He got so mad but still so sad that she was pregnant with tanners baby.

"Kaitlyn, its going to ok, I'll be with all my life, I want to be with you, I love you Kait, I know that we only known each other for a few days, but I really love you, from the very first day I saw you, I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you kaitlyn, I really do." He told her hoping that she would answer him.

"Bradin, I love you too, but don't want you to be with me. I'm having tanner's baby not yours." She cried knowing that she really wants to have this baby.

"But I want to be with, whether its with only you or with tanners baby, I don't care what trouble your in I still want to be with you, I love you." He said with a tear sliding down his face.

"I love you bradin, I don't know what I'd do without you." She told him giving him a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They were both in kaitlyn's bed lying there thinking of what to do. They were thinking of how to tell kaitlyn's mom and Bradin's aunt.

"Bradin, what are we going to do. I mean were only eighteen, and how are we going to tell our parents about this." She asked himnot knowing that Bradin's parents are dead.

"Kait, all we can do is raise this child, and be honest to your mom and my aunt and tell them. I know wereonly eighteen but I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. I love you and I want to do this with you, I don't want you to be alone going through this. I love you I want to be with you." Bradin told her, giving her a long, passionate kiss.

"Wait," she said breaking the kiss. "Your aunt? how about your parents?Aren't you going to tellthemtoo." She asked looking confused.

"Well, ummm… my parents… ummm… died... in a… flood a… two years ago." He told her trying to hold his tears back, and biting his bottom lip.

"A… I'm so sorry I didn't know, why didn't you tell me before?" she said trying to comfort him

"Well, our going through so much and I didn't want you to worry about me." He said not wanting her to worry

"But…" she said with an interruption

"No buts all I want you to do, is to be with me all of my life" he said smiling.

* * *

After lying there for three hours talking and thinking, they decided to go take a walk. They both walked out to the beach.

"Bradin, what are you thinking of? You need to tell me what's going on. I want to know what's going on," she said knowing what to do.

"ok, well… I think that we should tell your mom, and my aunt what's happening." He said looking into kaitlyn's deep chocolate eyes.

"Ummm… that's what I think too. But how are we going to tell them, and when are we going to tell them?" she told him

"Well, I was thinking of telling my aunt tonight, at dinner. If it's alright with you?" he said hoping that she would say yes.

"I'd love to have dinner tonight, with your family." She replied in excitement, moving her arms around Bradin's neck.

* * *

After walking on the beach for an hour, bradin took kaitlyn home for dinner.

"Hey Aunt Ava, I'm home, and I brought someone for dinner." He yelled from the door hoping that she would here him.

"Ok, I'm in the kitchen getting dinner ready." She told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Ava, this is kaitlyn." He told her

"Oh, hi kaitlyn its nice to meet you." She said shaking Kaitlyn's hand

"Yea, its nice to meet you too." Kaitlyn said shaking Ava's hand as well.

After awhile dinner was ready, bradin and kaitlyn stood up to tell them the news.

* * *

_Please review, so that I know people are reading it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Aunt Ava we have something to tell you." Bradin told her as he stood up.

"What is it Bradin?" Ava said as she became worried.

"Well… we kind of want to talk to you alone first, before eating dinner." Kaitlyn told her pointing of to the back porch.

"Ok, well… everyone continue eating dinner, and we'll be right back." Ava told everyone else, as she walked to the front porch

The three walked to the back porch, sat down on the chairs.

"Ok, Aunt Ava… when we tell you, what were going to tell you, you have to stay calm until we finish telling you the whole story." Bradin told her so that they can finish the story before she screams, and get everyone else ready

"Ok." She said looking worried and confused

"Well… this started the day before we met. Before I met Bradin I met Tanner, when I firstmet Tanner he was really nice and everything but I'm new here and I didn't know who he was so… he asked me to go out on a date with him and I said yes, the day was really fun until the end when he took me to Spanish cove, and also didn't know where was Spanish cove so I just followed him. When we got there he took me into a cave and he… he… he raped me," she said trying to hold the tears in. "then he left and I couldn't do anything about it because I don't know Playa Linda very well. And I couldn't tell anyone because my mom is out of town and I don't really know anyone in this town yet, until I met Bradin. When I met Bradin, I started to like him. He was really nice, and then yesterday he saw meand Tanner fighting on the beach, he came over to he helped me and then we ended up talking and I told him everything that happened and then we kissed. This morning I found out that I was pregnant, and Bradin came over, and comforted me. He told that he loved me and I love him too, and he told me that he wanted to be part of my life and I want to part of his life too.

"Ummm… well…. I … ummm… wow ok…" Ava said not know how to react to them.

"Aunt Ava, we want to get married, but not soon, we want to get married when we know each other a bit more and we want to wait for kaitlyn to have the baby first." Bradin said so that he could be able to spend all his time with her.

_I know the chapters are short but I don't know what to write. Review please so that I know people are reading it. If I don't get reviews than I'm not going to continue the story._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Wwwhat… get married we didn't even talk about anything getting married yet." Kaitlyn said getting worried.

"I know Kaitlyn but I really want to be with you, I cant life with out you, if your gone than my life is over, Kait baby, I love you and I want to be with you all of my life. I love you." Bradin told her, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh Brae, I love you too." She told him, kissing him back.

"So Aunt Ava, do you agree with us and support us on the whole thing?" he asked Ava hoping she would agree.

"Yes, I fully support and agree with you guys." She smiled, standing up to give them a hug.

They all walked inside to tell everyone. It didn't take very long to explain, everyone understood what had happened, and fully agreed to them raising the child and getting married.

* * *

It was nine-thirty and everyone was on the beach roasting marshmallows. They were all having fun. Nikki and Cameron were laughing and talking, derrick, Johnny and Jay were playing with derrick's rocket, Ava and Susanna were sitting in their lawn chairs talking about their company, and Bradin and Kaitlyn were sitting near the water still thinking of what to do when the baby comes.

"Brae, what are we going to do when the baby comes. I mean I haven't even told my mom yet. She's going to freak when she hears about this. I'm really scared brae, I just moved here and so much is happening right now." She told him as she put her head down in her hands crying.

"Hey baby, listen its alright just remember I'm here for you, and if anything happens then I'll be here waiting for you." He said trying to comfort her.

Everyone started to go inside to watch a movie while Bradin and Kaitlyn were still outside enjoying each other's company. Kaitlyn was sitting in between Bradin's leg looking out to the ocean.

"When's your mom coming back?" he asked not noticing that kaitlyn was asleep.

He smiled, then gently picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the house. Everyone was still watching the movie not knowing that bradin brought kaitlyn up stairs to his room.

Bradin gently opened to door, and put her down on his bed not trying to wake her up. He smiled at her and walked out closing the door gently, then walked down stairs to get a drink.

"Hey aunt Ava, kaitlyn fell asleep outside, so I just carried her into my room to sleep for the night if its alright with you." He told her so she knows.

"Yeah sure." She smiled

"Ok, I'm just going to take a shower, so if she wakes up then tell her to wait for me in my room." He asked her while walking up stairs.

Bradin walked into his room still seeing kaitlyn fast asleep. He quickly grabbed his towel and went into the shower. Ten minutes later he walked out of the shower dried himself off and walked back to his room. Still seeing kaitlyn asleep, he climbed into bed next to her sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning finally came and Kaitlyn woke up noticing that she was asleep in Bradin's bed. She got up and noticed that bradin wasn't in the bed. She knew that he must've woken up and went down stairs. Then she got up to go down stairs to find him. When she was downstairs she saw him watching the news with everyone else.

_News reporter:A plane crashed near Montana this morning and everyone that ten people dead, the rest injured. We have some of the names of the people that died in the crash, so listen carefully for the relatives that might have been on the plane. Adelle Edney, Raquel Garcia, Sierra Fowler, Lauren Lawrence, and we'll give you the rest of the names as soon as we know them._

Kaitlyn heard the name of her mom being called in the news and ran out the door crying. Bradin ran after her not knowing what was happening.

"Kait baby, what's wrong?" he asked, as he ran up to her.

"Lllauren Lllawrence." She replied crying even harder.

"Do you know her?" he asked, as he hugged he tightly in his arms.

"Lauren Lawrence is my mom." She said hugging him.

_Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Wwwhat… that can't be your mom. Are you sure?" bradin asked kaitlyn feeling a bit sad.

"Yes it is, its her, I know it is." She said leaning on Bradin's shoulders crying more and more.

"How do you know its her?" he asked her holding her closer.

"I know its her because… because she went to Canada for her business trip. She told me the day before she left." She replied, as she fell to the ground crying even more.

Bradin didn't know what to do so he slowly picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the house not wanting everyone worried.

* * *

He slowly walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and put kaitlyn down slowly then walked out knowing that kaitlyn needs time alone.

"Hey brae, what happened? Is she alright?" Ava asked as he walked down the stairs.

"You know the name Lauren Lawrence? He asked her.

"Yeah, the one that died in the plane crash." She replied looking confused.

"Well that was kaitlyn's mom." He told her looking sad.

"Are you sure? I mean there so many people named Lauren Lawrence out there it might not be her." She said feeling a bit sad.

"Well kaitlyn told me that her mom was in Canada for her business trip, so there is a chance that is her." he said as he walked back upstairs to check on kaitlyn.

Bradin slowly opened the door to see if kaitlyn was still crying. He found her still crying on his bed.

"Hey baby, it's going to be ok, I'll be here with you no matter what happens." He told her sitting next to her on the bed.

"How could this happen? How can so many things happen in such little time? I moved here only a week ago and so many things happened. I don't get it. Why does my life have to be this way?" she cried as she sat closer to bradin to hug him.

"Hey, its not your fault. It's just that in this confusing world, lots of different people get different obstacles from god. Just remember you're not the only one that lost their parents." He told her with tears starting to slide down his face.

They were sitting on Bradin's bed leaning against the world thinking about their parents.

"Why does it have to be us? Why do we have to be the one that loses our parents? There are so many other people out there. Why us?" She cried

"It's because god knows we have each other, the baby, and many more other people. We lost the most important peoples in our lives but we get something in return." He told her holding her closer.

They sat there for hours thinking of their parents. They were sad but still happy that they have each other.

Time went by and it was already two o'clock. Ava, Johnny, Jay, and Susanna were thinking of what to do.

"You guy, I think that we should ask kaitlyn to stay with us. I mean she's having a baby, she cant live alone. What if something happens to her? If she live here at least we have a whole family to support her and take care of her." Ava told everyone.

"That's a great idea. But wear is she going to sleep I mean we don't have much room here at the beach house." Jay pointed out.

"Well maybe, we can't move into derrick into the storage room and bradin can get a bigger bed" Ava told everyone.

"Then where is all of the stuff in the storage room gonna go?" Susanna asked.

"Well we could put it in Jay's room. There's a lot of room out there. Ava said looking at Jay.

"What? Why in my room?" He asked looking at everyone.

"Because your room is the biggest." Ava replied with a pleading face.

"Fine." He said looking a bit angry.

"Thanks." Ava said smiling

Bradin and Kaitlyn finally went downstairs to see what everyone else is doing.

"Hey what is everyone up to?" kaitlyn asked looking at everyone knowing that something was up.

"Well," Ava replied with a slight pause. "We were thinking of moving you in here with us, but only if you want to."

"Well… ummm… only if Bradin wants me to." She said looking at Bradin.

"I would love it if you live here with us." He told her kissing her.

_Review please._


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Author's note: No one as been reviewing I think that I might not continue the story. But if you would like me to continue then review I would love that a lot. Do you know why I want reviews? Well I want reviews because I want to know if you like the story or not and if no one reviews than I'm assuming that no one is reading this story.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a few weeks kaitlyn had packed all of her things and moved in with bradin.

"I never knew I had this many things before." kaitlyn told bradin as she unpacked some of her things.

"I know before when I moved here from Kansas, I had so many things to pack and I never knew I had that much things." He told her helping her unpack.

"Moving in with you and seeing you all day and night might be the best choice I've ever made in my life." She told him as she put her arms around his neck, trying to sneak a kiss.

"Well I think letting you move in with me and spending all my time with you, is the best choice I've ever made in my life." He told her as he put his arms around his waist.

It took them hours till they could get all of kaitlyn's things unpacked.

"Brae, do you think that were moving to fast?" kaitlyn asked him as he sat down next to her.

"Nope not at all. The very first time I saw you I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I love you." He told her looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She told him kissing him hard on the lips.

They sat there for hours talking and laughing, until they heard a knock on the door. They both turned to look who it was.

"Hey guys, it's time for dinner." Ava told then as she knocked on Bradin's door.

"Ok, were coming." He said as he stood up with kaitlyn.

They all sat outside at the picnic table eating dinner. Everyone was talking and laughing, and enjoying there dinner until it was dark outside.

Kaitlyn help with the dishes, while bradin was playing with derrick.

"Hey kaitlyn, why don't you go and hang out with bradin and I finish with the dishes." Ava asked as she walked closer to her.

"No, it's alright I got it. If you don't let me do anything around here, I'll feel really useless." Kaitlyn told her.

"Ok." Ava said as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

It was 10 at night and kaitlyn was still finishing cleaning her and Bradin's room, until she felt someone walk up to her putting there arms around her waist.

"Bradin, stop it. I have to finish cleaning up." She said as she tried to get away from his hold.

"Ok, but I want to give you something first." He said.

"Ok, what is it-" she asked but he cut her for by kissing her hard on the lips.

"There that's what I wanted to give since dinner." He said as she laughed.

Just as kaitlyn finish cleaning up, she looked at the clock noticing that is was 12 o'clock and bradin was sleeping on their bed fast asleep.

Kaitlyn looked at bradin while he was sleeping thinking that he looked cute when he was sleeping.

Kaitlyn was finish cleaning up, and slept in the spot on the bed next to bradin sleeping.

* * *

The morning came quickly, and bradin was awoken watching kaitlyn sleep next to him, until she started to wake up.

"Morning babe." He said as he watched her stretched her arms.

"Morning.' She said back to him.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked her as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good, you?" she asked back, as she kissed him back on the lips.

"Great, and do you know why." He asked leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"Why?" she replied kissing him back

"Because, I woke up and saw you right beside me." He told her as he kissed her hard on the lips.

They both laid in the bed for a few minutes until they wanted to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning everyone." They both said at the same time as they walked to the kitchen.

"Morning you guys, what do you want for breakfast?" Ava asked as she brought everyone else's breakfast to the table.

"Ummm… I would like toast and eggs with hash browns please." Bradin replied as he went over to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

"Ok, how about you kaitlyn?" she asked as she was making Bradin's breakfast.

"Ummm… I'll have what Bradin's having." She told Ava.

"Ok." She replied.

* * *

After breakfast everyone went to do there own thing. Derrick went to play video games, Nikki went to hang out with Cameron, Ava and Susanna went to work on there latest bridal line, Jay went tot open up the shop, Johnny was out on the beach playing volleyball with a bunch of girls, and Bradin and Kaitlyn were out to meet up with Bradin's friends that he haven't seen in a month.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as he walked up to them holding kaitlyn's hand

"Nothing much." They replied.

"Hey, who's this hot chick, you have." One of them asked as they walked up to bradin and kaitlyn.

"Hey, I know she's hot but she's taken," he said looking at kaitlyn and kissing her hard on the lips. "And don't you guys already have girlfriends?" Bradin asked them noticing two girls he knew beside them.

"Yea." They both said at the same time.

"Kaitlyn, this is Shane and Chris, and there girlfriends Leah and Jessica." Bradin said as he introduced kaitlyn to everyone.

"Hey guys, I'm kaitlyn." She smiled introducing herself.

They all sat in a restaurant near the beach talking about things.

They sat there for hours not noticing that it was four in the afternoon.

"Wow its four, we better get going. Bye guys." Bradin said as he and kaitlyn walked out of the restaurant.

They were walking home in silence. No one was talking or laughing.

As they arrived home bradin broke the silence.

"Are you ok, you look so pale and your so quite." Bradin asked as they approached the steps.

"Yea, I'm fine I'm just tired." She told him as he unlocked the door.

"Ok then go to bed and when its time for dinner I'll wake you up." He said as they walked in to the house.

"Ok." She said as she walked up the stairs to their room.

Kaitlyn slept for three hours before bradin went to wake her up.

"Hey Kait, its dinner time. Wake up." Bradin told her as he kissed her on the forehead. "You look so pale and your fore head is so hot. Are you sure your ok." He asked as she sat up from there bed.

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little-," she said as she stood up but then fell on to the floor.

* * *

I'm going to stop here because I don't know what to right next.

Reviews please. If I don't get reviews I'm not continuing.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bradin picked her up and put her back on the bed.

"You don't look alright. I think we should get you to the doctors." He said as he went to tell Ava to call the doctors.

The doctors came half an hour later.

Bradin was standing near the door waiting for the doctor to come out.

"Is she alright?" Bradin asked as the doctor walked out the door.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine. She just has a fever and the baby will be fine too. Just let her rest and make sure she goes and check up every month." the doctor told them.

"Ok." Bradin said as he ran past him and into the room to see Kaitlyn.

The sun rose slowly from the horizon. Bradin and Kaitlyn were still sleeping.

"Hey guys, its time to wake up." Ava said as she walked in the door to find them still sleeping.

Bradin slowly woke up being careful not to wake up Kaitlyn.

He turned slowly towards Kaitlynand kissed her on the forehead. Then walked down stairs.

"Hey, where's Kaitlyn?" Jay asked as Bradin approached the table.

"She's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up." He said as he took a bite out of his pancakes.

"Hey everyone." They all heard, then looked up to find Kaitlyn sitting down next to Bradin.

"Hey. Bradin said as he gave her a kiss. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was then I heard people talking and I couldn't sleep anymore, so I just came down." She told him kissing him back.

"Are you feeling any better?" Bradin asked taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, after that long sleep I took." She told them. "I guess I was just tired and stressed after the move and everything that's going on, or it could have been my being pregnant thing.

* * *

They all finished breakfast and went off to do there own thing. Kaitlyn and Bradin were out with their hanging with their friends since school starts in a week.

Bradin was talking to Shane and Kaitlyn was talking to Jessica.

Kaitlyn and Jessica were discussing what movie to watch, while Bradin and Shane were talking about the surf team.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Bradin asked as he walked up to the two girls.

"Yours, mines and ours." She told him as she pointed to the board with all the movie names.

"Ok," he replied as the guys went to get the tickets.

They all walked in to the theaters sitting in a dark corner at the back. They were all watching the movie quietly until Kaitlyn felt Bradin's hand rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she whispered quietly.

"Thinking of this little person inside of you." He whispered back to her.

Before they knew it the movie was over and they all walked out of the theater.

Bradin and kaitlyn said bye to Shane and Jessica, then walked away.

* * *

"What do you want to do next?" Bradin asked Kaitlyn as he held her hands.

"I don't know, I don't really want to do anything." She told him as they walked down the pier.

"You sound so tired. Do you want to go home?" He asked her kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah, sure. What ever you want. I don't really care." She said looking down at her feet.

"Whats wrong?" bradin asked knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She said not wanting to tell him.

"Kait baby, tell me what's wrong, I know something isn't right." He said

"Ok, but let me think it through first." She told him

They both sat on the beach looking out to the ocean thinking of their own things. Bradin was thinking of the day him and Kaitlyn met. While Kaitlyn thought of how to tell Bradin the thing.

_How am I going to tell him? I can't just blurt out that, back in Kansas I went out with him, had sex with him, and also had his baby. I mean we were only fifteen and we didn't know what we were doing, we were drunk and every thing was a blur. I know it was bradin, I could remember the soft tenderness feeling of his lips. And after he left Kansas, I found out that I was pregnant and now I move to playa Linda and see him again. What am I suppose to do? Am I just going to have to tell him? _Kaitlyn thought while it was quite.

"Bradin, I have to tell you something." Kaitlyn said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Ok, what?" he asked

"Well…first you have to let me finish what I have to say." She said

"Ok." He nodded

"If you didn't know I was born in Kansas. We went to the same middle school together when we were fifteen,and there was this one night in Kansas someone was having a party and we were both drunk, and we sort of slept together and after that we went out for two days but then you let Kansas and I never heard from you again. And a month after you left Kansas I found out that I was pregnant, I knew it was you because you were the only one I have ever slept with that month." She said about to cry.

They sat there for a minute thinking for what to say.

"Then did you have **our** baby?" Bradin asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah." She said

"Then how come all this time I only saw you, where's **our **child?" he asked

"He's at my friends I asked her to watch him for the summer." She told him

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met? I told you everything about my life. I want to be with you all of my life. I love you. I told you how I felt about you. But you couldn't tell me you had our child and you couldn't tell me that we knew each other." He said as tears were about to fill his eyes.

"I couldn't tell you because I needed time and I thought that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I love you too brae, but I thought that you would leave me." She said breaking down with tears.

"I would never leave you. I've never felt this way about a girl before. At the first sight I saw you, I had this feeling inside that said you're the one. You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." He said holding her closer to him.

They sat there for an hour looking at the ocean. Then Bradin heard everyone at the house yelling for them to go home and eat dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After dinner Kaitlyn decided to go get Colton back from her friends.

Kaitlyn and Bradin walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Kath, I came to get Colton. Is he sleeping?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah he's upstairs sleeping. Come on in." Kath replied.

"He's in the first room to the right brae. Can you go get him?" Kaitlyn asked giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure," he replied walking upstairs.

Bradin walked in to the first room to the right and found a little boy lying down on a bed sleeping. Bradin picked him up and carried him down the stairs to see Kaitlyn waiting for him.

"Ok, lets go. He looks really tired." Kaitlyn said as she opened the door.

Kaitlyn and Bradin walked out the door, and drove home.

As Kaitlyn was about to open the door, she heard Colton starting to cry a bit.

"Oh look he's awake. Let me take him and you open the door." Kaitlyn said as she walked over to bradin and took Colton out of his arms.

Bradin walked over to open the door, but before he could open it the door was already opened.

"Hey Aunt Ava, were back with someone we would like you to meet." Bradin said as he walked over to Kaitlyn.

"What's his name?" Ava said as she step aside to let them in.

"Colton Westerly." Kaitlyn said as everyone walked over to see what was happening.

"Www… eeesstterly!" Ava yelled.

"Nikki, Cameron, can you watch Colton while we talk to Aunt Ava." Kaitlyn asked.

Nikki and Cameron took Colton to the couch, while kaitlyn and bradin talked with Ava.

"Ok, I understand, and it's nice to know you and Bradin have a little history even though Bradin might not remember." Ava told Kaitlyn while laughing at Bradin's lack of memory.

"Yeah," kaitlyn said.

"I think that we should put Colton to bed." Bradin said looking at Colton yawning.

"Ok." Kaitlyn said.

Kaitlyn, Bradin, and Ava walked inside finding everyone playing and laughing with Colton.

"Colton, time for bed. Say good night to everyone." Kaitlyn told him picking him up.

"Goodnight." Colton said to everyone.

"Goodnight Colton." Everyone yelled out to Colton.

Bradin kaitlyn and Colton all went upstairs to there room.

"Mommy?" Colton said wondering who the man was.

"Yea?" Kaitlyn said wondering what Colton wanted.

"Who's that?" Colton pointed at Bradin causing bradin to laugh.

"That's you daddy." Kaitlyn smiled and looked at Bradin.

"Daddy?" Colton said looking a bit confused.

"Yea, daddy." Kaitlyn laughed at the cute face Colton made.

"Daddy!" Colton screamed as he ran up to bradin and knocked him down on the bed.

"Ok, time for bed." Bradin said as he got up and laid him on a small mattress Ava had put out for Colton.

"Goodnight, mommy. Good night daddy." Colton said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Colton." Kaitlyn said as she turns out the lights and lay next to bradin.

_I know it has been a long time since I had updated but no one was reviewing so i didn't know if people were reading it. I also know that this is a short chapter but I don't really have time and i ran out of ideas. I'll try to put up another chapter soon. **Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was 6:15 every one was still sleeping in their beds while Bradin was out surfing. Kaitlyn slowly woke up as Bradin was walking in.

"Hey babe, did you sleep good?" Bradin asked as he walked over to the bed and kissed Kaitlyn on the cheek.

"Yes, you?" she asked as she got up to go the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Better than ever." Bradin smiled.

Colton slowly woke up with the sound of Bradin and Kaitlyn talking.

"Mommy, daddy!" he jumped up with excitement and ran full speed towards Bradin making him fall backwards.

"Your heavy. Ok, how about we go and eat breakfast little buddy." Bradin said as he picked Colton up and walked downstairs with kaitlyn.

They walked downstairs finding everyone already outside sitting at the picnic table eating breakfast.

"Morning everyone!" Colton yelled as he got out of Bradin's arms.

"Morning Colton." Ava laughed as she walked to her seat.

Everyone ate their breakfast and went off to do their own thing. Ava and Susanna were working on the fashion line. Jay went to the shop. Johnny went to the sandbar, and Nikki, Cameron, Derrick, Colton, Kaitlyn, and Bradin were at the mall.

Cameron, Derrick, Kaitlyn, and Colton all went to the arcade while Nikki was talking to Bradin.

"So when are you going to do it." Nikki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bradin asked looking really confused.

"Propose to kaitlyn. When are you going to propose to her?" Nikki replied.

"Oh, that. I don't know. Should I propose to her?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah, I mean you guys already have a kid and she's pregnant. What more do you want?" Nikki said as she walked up to a jewelry store.

"Ok, I'll do it, but when?" Bradin asked as he looked at the rings.

"Tonight, before dinner. I'll watch Colton." Nikki told him as she pointed at a ring that reminded her of her mothers engagement ring.

"Ok," bradin said as he saw Nikki walk away.

"I thought we were buying an engagement ring for Kaitlyn." Bradin said as he ran up to Nikki.

"I have a better ring to give her." Nikki said.

"What? You do? Where?" Bradin asked with a confused face.

"Yup, remember mom's engagement ring in the closet with all our old things. Well I was looking for something the other day and I found mom's engagement ring in one of the boxes. I thought maybe you could give it to her." Nikki said.

An hour later they all went home because Derrick had to go to a friends house.

"I'll be back in an hour." Derrick said to Ava as he walked out the door.

While Kaitlyn was giving Colton a bath, Nikki and Bradin went to find the ring.

"I found it." Nikki said as she took the ring out of a box.

"Ok, can you go help kaitlyn in the bathroom with Colton?" Bradin asked.

"Sure," Nikki smiled.

A few minutes later Kaitlyn walked out of the bathroom, finding bradin on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Oh my god!" Kaitlyn yelled in shock.

Everyone heard the yell and ran as quickly as possible to see what was going on.

"Kaitlyn Richelle Stern, will you marry me and be with me forthe rest of mylife?" Bradin asked her.

"Yyy… yes!" Kaitlyn replied as she walked over to Bradin.

Bradin got up and ring the ringer on her finger, picked her up and spun her around three times.

That night everyone was congratulating them. Ava started to make the wedding dress she had planned since she knew kaitlyn had a baby. They thought the wedding should be before summer break ended.

_I know it's short but i ran out of ideas. So I'll try to make it longer next time. Please Review. No Review, No Story._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A week after the proposal everything was already planned and ready to go. Bradin and Kaitlyn were so excited because the weddingis tomorrow.

"I can't believe were getting married tomorrow." Kaitlyn said as she was getting everything ready for the wedding.

"And I can't believe I get to marry the most beautiful person in the world." Bradin said as he wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn's small waist and kissed her hard on the cheek.

Things were done and everyone was so excited for the wedding. Colton's the ring barrier, Kaitlyn's 3-year-old cousin was the flower girl, Jessica's the maid of honor, and Shane'sthe best man.

It had just turn 3 o'clock. Everyone was still getting the wedding things ready.

"Why don't you and Kaitlyn go for a walk?" Ava said trying to push Bradin and Kaitlyn out the door.

"Ok, we'll go out for a walk but we still have to get everything ready for tomorrow." Bradin said as he opened the front door.

"No, we got it. Go out and relax, it's a big day tomorrow." Ava told them.

"We'll be back in half an hour." Kaitlyn said as she took Bradin's hand in hers.

"Ok," Ava finally gave in and closed the door.

Bradin and Kaitlyn were walking around the block talking about tomorrow. They were both so excited but still scared.

They walked for half and hour then decided to go home and help with the wedding things.

They walked inside the house, but nobody was found. Bradin walked around all around the house, but no one was home. He turned around and heard some familiar voices, he looked out the window to see everyone outside decorating the beach for his and Kaitlyn's wedding.

"Kaitlyn, look outside to the beach." He told her walking up to her.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Kaitlyn cried running outside to say thank you to everybody.

"It's your wedding day tomorrow. We have to make as beautiful as ever." Ava said as she put up the finishing touches.

"Thank you guys. I'm glad I'm officially a part of this huge family." Kaitlyn told everyone, with one drop of tear sliding down her face.

"You were always a part of this family." Susanna told her.

"Kaitlyn come with me I have to show you something." Ava grab Kaitlyn by the hand and took her inside.

They got inside and Ava went to the closet, opened the door, and in Ava's hands was the dress Kaitlyn had be dreaming of since she was five.

"Oh my god, Aunt Ava… its beautiful… this was like the dream dress I dreamed of since I was five. How'd you know I wanted a dress like this." Kaitlyn asked wiping her tears away.

"I found this in you room the other day." Ava told her taking out a drawing of a wedding dress.

Kaitlyn walked over to hug Ava.

"Thank you so much Aunt Ava." Kaitlyn thanked her then walked to the kitchen to cook dinner.

The clock just turned 7:31 and everyone has just finished dinner. They all cleaned the house and put up the very last touches for the wedding.

"Are you nervous?" Ava asked kaitlyn as she washed the dishes from dinner.

"Sort of, but I'm happy too. I mean I didn't know that I could get married this young and find love this fast. I love Bradin and if anything happens to him I wouldn't know what to do. He's the person I get to spend the rest of my life with and if anything happens I don't know what I would happen to Colton and the baby. I love him." Kaitlyn cried.

"Nothings going to happen, and I know that Bradin loves you as much as you love him. If anything happens to you I know he would cry more then any one in this house. He choose to marry you because he loves you, he's not going to leave you." Ava told her trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Aunt Ava, for comforting me." Kaitlyn smiled wiping her tears away.

"No problem, its late go to sleep you have a day ahead of you." Ava said as she finished washing the last dish.

"Goodnight Aunt Ava," Kaitlyn said walking to her room.

She walked into her room finding Bradin putting Colton to bed.

Bradin kissed Colton on the forehead and looked up finding Kaitlyn standing at the door smiling.

"Hey babe, how long have you been standing there?" Bradin asked as he pulled Kaitlyn closer to him.

"Not long, just long enough to see how much you like Colton." Kaitlyn replied.

"Like? I love him, he's my son and he has the eyes of his mom." Bradin smiled giving Kaitlyn a quick kiss on the lips.

They both quickly fell asleep, waiting for the next day to approach.

_I'm so excited! I can't wait to post the next chapter. i know its a bit short but i want you to wait for the next chapter. it's going to a good one. Please Review._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The day finally approaches. Everyone was up by 7 except Bradin and Kaitlyn. They didn't want to wake up the newly couple just yet, but Bradin slowly opens his eyes to the bright yellow sun beaming through the window and the loud voices of everyone down stairs.

Bradin turns to see Kaitlyn still sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face. Bradin took a long look at Kaitlyn before she slowly yawned and stretched her arms before opening her eyes to see Bradin smiling with a huge grin on his face looking at her.

"Morning babe," Bradin said quietly not wanting to wake up Colton.

"Morning," Kaitlyn said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How long have you been starring at me?" Kaitlyn asked sitting up from the bed.

"Long enough to see howbeautiful you look when you sleep." Bradin smiled, then walked to the bathroom.

Kaitlyn stood up to get ready for the wedding at 12. She walked downstairs finding everyone with things in their hands running around trying to get everything ready by 12.

"Morning everyone," Kaitlyn said as she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for Bradin and her.

"No need to make breakfast, Johnny said that he'd bring breakfast back home in fifteen minutes." Ava said as she was putting up flowers on the porch, while everyone was fixing up the things on the beach.

"Ok," Kaitlyn said trying to see if theres anything to help with.

"What can I help with?" kaitlyn asked.

"Nothing your pregnant, you shouldn't do anything, go take a shower eat breakfast then go get ready for the wedding." Bradin said as he walked out of the washroom.

"But I want to help." Kaitlyn whined sticking out her bottom lip and pouting.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt or anything to happen to you, so go take a shower." Bradin demanded with a soft voice,

"Ok, fine. I give in." Kaitlyn said with a quite voice,

Kaitlyn walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out everyone was at the table eating breakfast.

"Come eat break fast the you can go get ready for the wedding." Johnny said.

"Ok," Kaitlyn smiled then walked over to the table and sat down next to Bradin.

Everyone was done eating breakfast by 10. Everyone that was in the wedding was getting ready and dressed.

Kaitlyn was in her room applying her make up when Ava came in to ask her if she need help.

"Kaitlyn, you need any help?" Ava asked walking in the room.

"No," Kaitlyn said as she turned to look at Ava. "I'm done."

"Oh my god, Kaitlyn you look beautiful!" Ava told her giving her a hug.

"Thanks," kaitlyn said.

"Let's go down now its almost time for the ceremony." Ava told her.

"Ok." She said as she walked out the door.

Everyone was waiting for the bride to walk down the isle.

"You nervous Bradin?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Bradin replied.

The music started playing and Kaitlyn was walking down the isle. They both said there I do's, then kissed.

Everyone was dancing and talking and congratulating them. Bradin and Kaitlyn had their first dance as a couple and then they both cut the cake.

Callie walked by the beach alone seeing people partying and dancing.

"Do you have an invitation?" Derrick asked as he saw Callie walked through the crowd.

"No, do you need an invitation to a regular party at the beach?" Callie asked with an attitude.

"This isn't a regular party at the beach, this is a wedding." Derrick replied.

"Who's getting married?" Callie asked.

"Bradin and Kaitlyn." Derrick simply replied.

"Bbb... Bradin!" Callie yelled.

The music stop and people stopped dancing.

"What's going on here?" Ava asked trying to get through the crowd.

"She just walked in and I asked if she had an invitation and things just happened." Derrick tried to explain.

"Callie? What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here leave!" Ava yelled.

"I just want to ask is Bradin getting married?" Callie asked just to make sure it wasn't Bradin Westerly.

"Yes, Bradin is getting married." Ava told her.

"Www…what's going on?" Bradin asked trying to get through the crowd with Kaitlyn.

"Nothing, she's leaving now." Ava said.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Bradin asked seeing Callie standing on the beach.

"Nothing, just seeing what kind of slut would marry you," Callie told him seeing a girl in a wedding.

"She's not a slut, now go!" bradin yelled.

Callie slowly walked closer to Kaitlyn.

"So your marrying bradin." Callie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kaitlyn said back.

"Get away from her!" Bradin yelled pulling Kaitlyn behind him.

"Mommy!" Colton yelled running up to Kaitlyn.

"Hey Colton, what do you want?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm tired." Colton yawned.

"I'll take him up." Jay offered.

"Thanks," kaitlyn said.

"Bradin I came back for you." Callie told him. "And here I am seeing you marry this slut that already has a child."

"That child is mine! And you don't have the right to call her a slut! So leave! Now!" Bradin yelled defending for Kaitlyn.

Callie turned and walked away.

"Ok, everyone continue on what you were doing." Ava told everyone.

The wedding ended at midnight. Everyone was cleaning up the beach and taking the decorations down.

"That was a long day." Susanna said as she picked up a plastic cup off the floor.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said softly.

"What's wrong?" Susanna asked.

"Nothing, it's just that who was that girl before." Kaitlyn told her.

"Oh, her, she was Bradin's ex- girlfriend. She broke up with him. Now that you're here Bradin over her completely. He's never been with a girl that made him so happy." Susanna told her.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Kaitlyn yawned cleaning up the last bit of mess.

"Ok," Susanna replied.

Kaitlyn walked up to her room finding Bradin lying on the bed sleeping next to Colton. She changed into pajamas and slept next to them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A week went by since the wedding. Everyone was happy and laughing all the time.

"I can't believe school starts tomorrow" Bradin said as Kaitlyn was giving Colton a bath.

"Yeah, I know this summer was the best summer in years. I don't want it to end." Kaitlyn told him.

Kaitlyn took Colton out of the bathtub to dry him and put clothes on him.

"So, do you think you would make friends at school?" Bradin asked as he wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn's small waist.

"Yeah, I think so I already have you, so who else would I need." Kaitlyn smiled.

"For that, I might have to give you this." Bradin said giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Ewww… Mommy and Daddy are kissing." Colton laughed with his cute voice, along with Bradin and Kaitlyn.

"Colton, tomorrow me and Daddy wont be home for along time, so you have to listen to Aunt Ava, Susanna, Uncle Johnny and Jay. Ok?" Kaitlyn told him.

"Ok," Colton said in a happy voice.

The night went by fast everyone was happy, but sad at the same time that school starts tomorrow.

"Goodnight everyone." Colton said as he Bradin and Kaitlyn walked upstairs to bed for tomorrow.

Everyone woke up earlier than usually because they either had to go to work or school.

"Kait, you ready?" Bradin asked as he got his things for school.

"Yup," Kaitlyn told him as she walked down the stairs in a white tube top and designer jeans that Ava designed for her. "Lets go."

"You look beautiful." Ava commented as she walked out the door.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn said as she walked out the door with Bradin.

"You scared?" Bradin asked kissing Kaitlyn on the side of her head.

"Nope, because I have all my classes with you." Kaitlyn smiled.

When they got to school they got their lockers then talked to Shane and Jessica.

"Ringgg…" The bell rang for their first class of the day.

* * *

The teacher took the attendance and when the teacher called Kaitlyn Stern. Kaitlyn had to correct it to Kaitlyn Westerly.

"Kaitlyn Stern," the teacher called.

"Um, it's Kaitlyn Westerly." Kaitlyn corrected.

"Westerly? But it says Stern here." The teacher said.

"I know but after I applied for this school,I got married so I changed my named." Kaitlyn told the teacher with a shock on everyone's face.

"Ok," the teacher said.

"Great now I'm the very first gossip of the year." Kaitlyn told Bradin.

"Well, at least everyone knows your mines." Bradin smiled.

* * *

Time rolled around and lunch finally came. Bradin, Kaitlyn, Shane and Jessica sat a table near the wall.

"Did you know people are talking about you guys getting married in the summer?" Jessica told them.

"Yeah, the teacher called out my maiden name and I just had to correct her in front of the whole class. So now everyone is talking about it." Kaitlyn told them.

"Oh well, it's not for long until Kaitlyn stays home for the rest of the school year." Bradin added.

"Uh oh, Callie's coming this way." Shane warned.

"So, how's the two newly wedded couple doing?" Callie asked in a stubborn voice.

"Fine, now go." Bradin told her.

"Fine, but you better watch out." Callie yelled walking away.

"Are you joining the surf team this year?" Shane asked.

"Nope, I got things to do, kids to watch." Bradin laughed.

"Bradin, you want to go for a walk on the beach with me?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure," Bradin replied standing up."

"We'll beback," Kaitlyn, told Shane and Jessica.

Bradin and Kaitlyn walked on the beach for a while until Bradin noticed Kaitlyn's pale face.

"Kaitlyn what's wrong? You look so pale and your hands are cold." Bradin asked becoming a bit worried.

"Nothing, I'm fin-" Kaitlyn fainted backwards, but luckily Bradin caught her in time.

"Kaitlyn, wake up. Kaitlyn!" Bradin yelled.

"What happened?" Jay asked walking by seeing Kaitlyn passed out in Bradin's arms.

"Call 911!" Bradin yelled holding on to kaitlyn tightly crying.

"Ok," Jay took out his cell phone and called 911.

"They should here soon." Jay told him.

Bradin was getting worried by the second. He was scared that he would lose Kaitlyn. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to see her again.

"Kaitlyn hold on the ambulance is coming." Bradin cried.

"Bradin it's going to be alright." Jay comforted him.

"I don't want to lose her, she's the best thing that came into my life. If I lose her everything in my life is over." Bradin yelled.

The ambulance came around the corner with loud sirens. They put Kaitlyn on the bed then took her to the hospital with Bradin beside her.

They got to the hospital about fifteen minutes later. Kaitlyn was wheeled into a room, and Bradin had to wait outside.

"Is Kaitlyn ok?" Ava asked as she saw Bradin in the waiting room.

"She's still in the emergency room." Bradin told her.

"How'd you know I was in here?" Bradin asked.

"Jay called, he said that something happened to Kaitlyn." Ava replied.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"We were walking on the beach because Kaitlyn wanted to then I noticed that she was all pale and her hands were cold. Before I knew it she fainted in my arms." Bradin tried to explain.

"Does the school know what happened?" Ava asked.

"I don't think so, but we told Shane and Jessica that we were going for a walk on the beach." Bradin replied in a soft voice still worrying about Kaitlyn.

"Ok," Ava said.

"Are you guys Kaitlyn's family?" the doctor asked.

"Yea, is she ok? Did anything happen to her?" Bradin asked panicking.

"We just wanted to ask something, is she pregnant?" the doctor asked

"Yeah, 3 months." Ava told him.

"Does she drink or do drugs or did anything happen during this week?" the doctor asked.

"No," bradin told him starting to get a little concerned.

"Ok, we'll be back in a second." The doctor told them.

Bradin sat down on the chair with his face in his hands crying.

"Bradin, it's going to be ok, nothings going to happen." Ava told him.

"Aunt Ava, I'm scared I don't want to lose her. She's the best thing that come into my life, I can't lose her. I love her, I can't lose her now." Bradin cried hugging Ava.

"Nothings going to happen. She's going to be fine." Ava told him.

The doctor came out again, and this time with bad news.

* * *

_Read and find out what will happen to Kaitlyn, but this might be a long wait. i don't know but i'll try to update as fast as possible. Remember to review! Happy New Years Everyone!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The doctor came out again and this time with bad news.

"We found the problem, Mrs. Westerly seem to have been sipped strong dosages of drugs, and when we were doing an x-ray, we found a piece of glass that is near her heart." The doctor told them.

"Drugs? How could she have been a sipped drug? I was with her the whole day, and how did she get a piece of glass near her heart, nothing happened to her this summer." Bradin asked himself. Then remembering that Callie had came over to there lunch table earlier and told her to watch out.

"I remember now. Callie had come over to our table and told Kaitlyn to watch out. Callie must've been the one who slipped the drug in Kaitlyn's drink." Bradin told them.

"Are you sure it's her? What if it was someone else?" Ava questioned in a serious voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. She was the only one that came to our table at lunch. If it wasn't her then I can't think of anyone else." Bradin yelled.

"I'm going to go find her." Bradin ran out of the hospital.

Johnny ran after him to make sure he wouldn't get into a fight.

Bradin found Callie at the beach with her friends.

"Callie!" bradin screamed and then grabbed her by her arm.

"What do you want?" Callie screamed back at him.

"You put drugs in kaitlyn's drink, didn't you?" Bradin asked in a loud aggressive voice.

"Yeah, I did. Is that a problem?" Callie asked trying to pull herself out of Bradin's hold.

"She's in the hospital! You got her to the hospital! Why did you have to do that to her?" Bradin yelled, pulling on her arm.

"She took you away from me! I wanted you back bradin! I had so much fun with you! Now that I can't have you, she can't have you either." Callie yelled then loosened up.

"Callie, you broke up with me. You told me to move on then I did! Now you say you want me back. That's not going to happen! If you hurt her ever again, you're the one who has to watch out!" Bradin yelled letting go of her arm, then walked away.

Bradin and Johnny walked back to the hospital to see if kaitlyn was all right.

" Is she alright?" Bradin yelled to Ava, as she was about to walk into Kaitlyn's room.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just finished her surgery for getting the piece of glass out." Ava replied.

"Were only aloud in one at a time. Bradin you want to go in first?" Ava asked, putting her hand on Bradin's shoulder.

"No, I want to stay with her tonight. You guys go in first." Bradin replied looking down at the ground.

"Ok," Ava said walking in the room.

Five minutes later Ava walked out telling Johnny to go in.

"Your turn Johnny." Ava told him.

Another five minutes later Johnny walked out, and told Bradin to go in.

"Bradin, were gonna go now, later we'll come back to check on you guys." Johnny told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Bye," Bradin hugged Ava then walked in seeing Kaitlyn sleeping on the bed.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" Bradin asked almost crying from seeing Kaitlyn laying in the hospital bed, all pale and tired."

"You scared me so much when you fainted on the beach. I thought I lost you. How did you get the piece of glass near your heart?" Bradin asked, while sitting down in the chair next to Kaitlyn's bed.

"Well, the week before I moved here to Playa Linda I got into a car accident. They found a piece of glass near my heart, but it was too close to my heart they couldn't take it out. They were going to wait until it shifted away, so that they could do the surgery. But I had to move here because of my mom's job." Kaitlyn tried to explain.

"Then how come you didn't tell me about this?" Bradin asked bringing kaitlyn's hand up to his lips then kissed it.

"I didn't want to tell you because I'm scared that you would think I'd die. The doctor said that if the glass shifts closer to the heart, I'd have a chance of dieing." Kaitlyn told him, with a tear sliding down her face.

"Well, you're here, so I doesn't matter any more. I love you." Bradin told her, kissing Kaitlyn on the forehead.

"I love you too." Kaitlyn tried to smile but she was too weak to smile.

They both talked for a while until Ava, Johnny, Susanna, Jay, and Colton went to see how she was doing.

"How you doing?" Ava asked as she walked in finding Bradin sleeping with his head lying on the bed.

"Better than I was doing before. The doctor said that I could get out tomorrow." Kaitlyn replied, turning her head towards everyone.

"That's good," Susanna said.

"So I see that bradin fell asleep." Jay laughed.

"Yeah, we were talking, then I guess he was tired." Kaitlyn smiled, looking at Bradin sleeping.

Bradin heard voices then slowly woke up seeing everyone talking to kaitlyn.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Bradin asked.

"Were just checking on you guys." Johnny said.

"Oh," Bradin said.

Half an hour went by and everyone had left except Bradin who was going to stay with Bradin the whole night.

Morning came around and Kaitlyn was about to leave the hospital until Ava and Johnny walked through the door.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, we were about to leave." Bradin replied.

"Ok, lets go." Johnny said.

They all left the hospital and headed back home.


	18. Author's Note 2

**Author note**

Hey, I was just wondering if you would like me to continue the story. I'm sort of running out of ideas and I really have no clue what to write anymore. I'd love to continue, but I was wondering if you people want me to continue. And if you want me to what ideas do you have for the stories email me at mentallypink5000 hotmail .com (ignore the spaces.)


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It has been a week since Kaitlyn came home from the hospital. Now that Callie has to do 120 hours of community service, Callie hasn't bothered Kaitlyn for a while. Kaitlyn's baby bump has shown a little but still no one has noticed. It was Kaitlyn's first year at Playa Linda High and she already hasenemies. She knew that it wasn't going to be the best year, but it would be a happy year. She gets to spend all her time with the person she loves and a person that will be there by her side whenever she needs him.

* * *

One month has gone by and Kaitlyn's baby bump has gone bigger. People has been talking about her at school, but that she's married to Bradin so only a few rumors has gone by. Everyone at the house thinks that since the bump is getting bigger she should stay home, but what Kaitlyn wants is to stay in school with Bradin until the bump gets too big for her to stay in school. 

"How about Bradin stays home with you two days a week and stay in school for the rest. That way you both can get your homework and learn what you're doing and stay with each other." Ava suggested.

"Sure, I'm fine with that, but then Bradin would miss way too many school days I don't want him to stay home for me." Kaitlyn was starting to get a little stressed thinking of ways for them to stay together and still get the education they need.

"How about Kaitlyn you stay home and goes to school in the morning and work at night. I know you guys love each other, but when it comes to reality you both need education and money to raise two kids." Susanna pointed out.

"I think your right, how come I never thought of that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I think you're a little too stressed on the whole thing. How about you go to bed and I'll give Colton a bath." Ava told her, as she finished washing the dishes.

"Thanks, Aunt Ava." Kaitlyn said as she tried to get of the stool and into her room.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Kaitlyn was still in her bed sleeping. She didn't want to wake up just yet. She was still tired. Now that she was four months pregnant, she sleeps more and craves food even more.

The smell of blueberry pancakes and maple syrup, bacon and pan-fried eggs, waffles with chocolate chips filled kaitlyn's mind as the smell of food entered her room. The noise of Colton screaming, Derrick on his skateboard, Bradin coming in the door with his surfboard. Everything just woke Kaitlyn up with a frown on her face. She was happy, but at the second when she woke up she was grouchy as always. She hated waking up so early on a Saturday morning. Saturday mornings were always so loud and noisy, which waked her up, but Saturday mornings were the mornings with more food that a typical school day.

Kaitlyn got out of her bed and slowly approached the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she followed the smell of food out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was seated.

"Morning everyone," Kaitlyn tried to smile.

"Morning babe, how'd you sleep?" Bradin smiled as Kaitlyn walked to sit next to him at the table.

"Ok, I guess." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Kaitlyn, are you alright? Cause you don't look ok." Ava asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm a bit tired still, that's all." Kaitlyn told them.

Things were fine and Kaitlyn got more and more stressed each day.

* * *

A few months went by and Kaitlyn was sitting at home with Colton doing her homework Bradin had bought home from school for her.

Now that Kaitlyn is seven months pregnant, you can see her stomach a lot more, and its not convenient for Kaitlyn to move around as much anymore. Even though Kaitlyn stays home most of her time, her friends go and visit her every week.

* * *

Two more months went by and Kaitlyn is now in labor waiting for the baby to be born. School is almost over and Bradin has his own shop helping surfers become the best. And you might ask how he got all the money? Well he worked at Jay's shop everyday after school foreight months and taught people how to surf, plus some of the money Kaitlyn's mom left behind. Now they make more money then they used to working for jay.

The day finally arrived when Kaitlyn was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Nikki, Cameron, Ava, Susanna, and jay. Kaitlyn was finally going to give birth to Emma.

They all rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. Jay tried to call Bradin, but no one was picking up. Then Bradin came running up from behind them.

"Hey, I saw the note on the door. I ran here as fast as I could." Bradin told them trying to breathe.

"Is Kaitlyn ok?" Bradin asked beginning to worry.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's having the baby right now. Ava's in there with her." Susanna told them.

"Ok," bradin said trying to calm himself down. He paced back and forth in front of the delivery room.

He was scared that something was going to happen to Kaitlyn. They were really lucky to still have the baby even after what Callie had done.

After pacing around for 10 minutes he heard a baby crying from inside the delivery room.

Bradin had never ever been so nervous in his life. He was so happy that everything was all right. The baby was 3.5 kg in weight and 47 cm in height.

A week later Kaitlyn and Emma (the new baby girl) came home both healthy and happy. Kaitlyn was happy that she gave birth to Emma even if it was Tanner's baby, but to everyone it will always be Bradin's baby.

Kaitlyn stayed home with the baby for the rest of the school year, because there was only half a month of school left. Since Bradin's going to collage at UCLA for four years. Kaitlyn, Bradin, Emma, and Colton all moved to a small house near the collage. Kaitlyn would be at home taking care of the kids as well taking online courses for collage. Jay would be taking care of Bradin's shop until he gets back from collage.

* * *

_Well, that's the end. If you want me to make a sequal just review. IfI get enough or ifI have the time I'll be sure to make one. Thanks for reading my first fanfic ever and review lots. Megz_


End file.
